Blind
by bee.li
Summary: It has taken Sakura so long but she has now finally gotten over Sasuke. However, Sasuke has stopped denying his feelings for Sakura and is now in love with her.
1. Changed Emotions

Summer vacation is here! Hehe. Free time baby! Anyways, this is my 3rd fanfic, hope you like it!

Rated T because you have to be a rated T person in order to read/watch Naruto anyway.

**Note:** The kids are now in their late teens, like 17-ish.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 1: Changed Emotions  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke lay there on his bed with his hands behind his head. He stared at the roof, he couldn't sleep. Thoughts about a certain pink-haired girl kept running through his mind. _"Another sleepless night."_ he thought to himself. He sat up and took a deep breath, he knew that he can't have anymore sleepless nights, a ninja needs much rest. Then it hit him, his eyes widened. He thought about it more, _"I've never felt anything like this before in my life. Is this what they call love?"_ Sasuke then shaked his head vigorously, trying to get the thought out of his head. _"I have no time to be having these stupid emotions."_ Other thoughts however started to come up, one by one;  
_"I need her."  
"I want her."  
"I can't live without her."  
"I've been treating her like crap for so long."   
"I'm nothing without her."  
"Power is nothing without someone there beside you."  
"I love her so much that I would die for her."_  
Sasuke put his hands on his head and screamed, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" His body started to become sweaty and his breathing picked up. He put his hands down and carelessly laid his head on his pillow. He turned over and closed his eyes. _"I guess I should tell her tomorrow, she'll be so happy."_ he thought then fell asleep with a smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sasuke got up and changed into his usual outfit and headed out the door. He was going to train to become stronger and after that he needed to get some groceries. _"Alright! I'll tell her today!"_ Sasuke thought as he walked, he instantly felt more confident.

After a few minutes of walking, Sasuke can see that he was already close to the bridge. He was going to cross over it to get to the rest of Konoha but then he saw two figures standing over there. He looked closer, he realized that the two figures were Sakura and Ino. Sasuke smiled, _"I'm just going to tell her and it will put a smile on her face and we will both be happy. We can have a new beginning."_ He kept walking and approached the bridge but stopped as he heard what they were talking about.

"So Ino, you still like Sasuke?" Sakura asked her best friend. "Yeah right!" said Ino with much enthusiasm, she sighed then continued. "I think that I sort of like Shikamaru…"  
Sakura's eyes widened then she bursted out laughing.  
"I thought you were shallow Ino." she said still laughing.  
"I'm not shallow!" Ino protested. "I just don't know how to tell him yet, besides, I think that he likes Temari."  
Silence then went across the two.  
"What about you Sakura? Do you still like Sasuke?" Ino asked, breaking the silence.  
Sakura looked at Ino and smiled.  
**"Nope."**  
Sakura chuckled.  
"I finally got over him, he's always treating me like I'm worthless and it makes me feel like crap. I just see him as a teammate now or possibly a friend, other than that, I don't like anyone."  
Ino looked at her friend.  
"Lucky, you feel free, I don't."  
Sakura chuckled once again.  
"Well I gotta go, someone has to run that dumb flower shop. See ya later big-forehead!" Ino said with a wink.  
"Good luck with Shikamaru, you're gonna need it." Sakura said back.  
Ino sticked her tongue out to her friend then walked away.

Sasuke couldn't move a muscle, that one word kept running through his mind.  
_"Nope."  
"Nope."  
"Nope."  
_Just then, Sakura turned her head and saw Sasuke. "What's with the face?" a clueless Sakura asked with a smile. Sasuke didn't respond, he couldn't move or say anything.

"Sasuke?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Be back soon :) Still not so sure where I'm going with this story. Haha!


	2. Lost

Don't ya just love OOC-ness? Haha! jk jk! I can't help it though...

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 2: Lost  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke?" Sakura said again, she was beginning to be worried. Sasuke however still couldn't move a muscle, he clenched his fists and his knuckles started to turn white, it was the only movement that he can do. Sakura walked towards him then stopped once she was close enough, she can see that he was sweating, she took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. He still couldn't move. After wiping his face, she put her hand against his cheek, "Sasuke, what's wrong?" she asked. Sasuke looked deep into her beautiful green eyes, _"Sakura…"_ Silence went across the two of them. _"Damn it Sasuke, this is not like an Uchiha at all."_ Sasuke then came to his senses and grabbed Sakura's shoulders.

"Sakura!" he screamed.  
"Y…yes Sasuke?" she mumbled.  
"I…I…I…"   
_"Damn it just do it! A man never_ _goes back on his word!"_  
"I….I…I…lov-"

"Sasuke! Sakura!" called the fox ninja with his usual wide smile. "What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke knew that he couldn't just continue now that Naruto was in their presence. "H…hey Naruto." said Sakura, she was still shocked by Sasuke's previous actions. "We were just talking about you." Sasuke said on behalf of the both of them. Naruto looked at the two carefully. "Ok!" he finally replied. Sasuke chuckled. _"Idiot."_ Naruto then started to walk towards the bridge, "Well, see ya guys later! I have a date with Hinata!" he said with much excitement. When Naruto was completely over the bridge, Sakura turned back to Sasuke.

"So…what were you going to say to me?" she asked.  
Sasuke looked away from Sakura.  
"I don't remember." he said. "I guess that I just got lost in my own words."  
"Oh."  
Sasuke then walked towards the bridge.  
"Talk to you later, Sakura."  
"Ok, bye."

Sasuke waved and walked away. He didn't care where he was walking, as long as he was walking away from her. Sasuke's heart felt heavy and he felt incomplete, he knew that he wouldn't feel complete until her tells her these stupid emotions that he had inside. Sasuke just kept walking and walking and didn't turn back to look at her, not even once.

_"Damn."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Damn it! It's so sad if you picture it in your mind! -sniff sniff- I still don't really know where I'm going with this. Lolz! I'm gonna update right away though once something comes to mind. :)


	3. Ramen Talk

Hi people! Thanks for the reviews! Appreciate it. Hmm...

My document manager was all crapped up for some reason...

I won't update for awhile cause my b-day is on the 26th! WEEE! So I'll be busy...doing stuff...

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 3: Ramen Talk  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------

After that event with Sakura, Sasuke went to get some groceries. He would sometimes just stop all of a sudden, his mind drifting to a place where he knew he would never be in his life now. He walked back home and set he groceries on a table and just laid down on his bed with his hands behind his head. He breathed in and out and stared at the roof. _"Damn it Damn it Damn it! I can't stay here, I need to go outside."_ As he thought that, he got up and went out the door.

Sasuke walked and walked then stopped once he spotted a ramen stand. _"Hmm, why not?" _He walked towards it and sat down on one of the stools. "What will it be?" the owner asked as he turned around. "Just give me anything." Sasuke answered. The owner cooked up some noodles and gave Sasuke a bowl filled with beef ramen. Sasuke sniffed the aroma of the ramen but felt nothing; he picked up the chopsticks beside him, broke them apart, and started to eat.

The ramen tasted so good, it was soothing against his throat, but all he could think about was Sakura. He drank up all the soup from his first bowl and banged it against the table. "Another!" Sasuke demanded. The owner took the empty bowl and gave Sasuke another bowl filled with more beef ramen. _"Ugh, I feel like Naruto."_ he thought as he put a load of noodles in his mouth.

"Hey Old Man!" screamed Naruto as he sat on a stool.   
"Naruto!" the owner responded with a smile. "I haven't seen you all day! Were you busy with a girl?"  
Naruto chuckled.   
"Maybe."  
The old owner laughed.  
"Good job Naruto, this one's on the house." he said as he gave Naruto a huge bowl of ramen. It had a bunch of things in it.

"Thanks!" Naruto replied, he looked like the happiest kid in the world. He instantly picked up his chopsticks, broke them apart, and shoved half of the ramen in his mouth. Sasuke watched him eat like there was no tomorrow. _"The fuck? He really is an animal! Oh well, that's Naruto for ya." _he thought. Naruto turned his head and looked over at Sasuke with some ramen hanging out of his mouth. Sasuke finished his second bowl. "More please." he said. The old man did the same routine. "This one's on me." said Naruto. Sasuke looked over at him and Naruto smiled.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.  
"Psh, of course I am." Sasuke lied.  
"Sure…" replied Naruto with much sarcasm.  
"How was your date with Hinata?" asked Sasuke as he filled his mouth with ramen.  
Naruto chuckled.  
"A gentleman never kisses and tells." he said with the widest smile.  
Sasuke almost choked on his food.  
_"Gentleman?"_  
"Hey um, Sasuke…" Naruto started.  
"What?"  
"You like Sakura now right?"  
Sasuke stopped eating and put down his chopsticks.  
"What makes you think that?" he asked as he looked straight ahead.  
"I've known you for awhile Sasuke, you're my best friend so I can read your mind." Naruto said with another wide smile.  
Sasuke's face showed a smirk.  
"Yeah, it's true. I _love_ Sakura."  
"WWWHHHOOOOOAAAA!" screamed Naruto. "THIS IS BIG! THIS IS BIG! THIS IS BI-"  
"She doesn't like me anymore."

Silence went across the two. Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and continued to eat his ramen. Naruto turned back to his own and poured the soup into his mouth. "More!" he demanded excitingly. Even after how that conversation ended, Naruto was still as happy as he always was. "Another one? You sure you have enough money Naruto?" asked the owner. Naruto took out his fat frog wallet. "Yep! Hehe! He's as cute as ever!" The owner smiled and gave Naruto another big bowl of "a bunch of stuff" ramen. Naruto drank half of the soup in one gulp then broke the silence between him and Sasuke. "Go for it." he said. "You're going to regret it if you don't try, and if you really believe, you'll definitely get what you want." After what he said, he continued to eat. Sasuke stopped eating and looked down at his food. "Thanks Naruto." he said quietly. "Hm." Naruto mumbled with ramen hanging from his mouth. Sasuke then got up and bowed towards the owner. "Thank you Sir." he said. "Come anytime." the owner replied. Sasuke then walked away and waved goodbye to the old man and Naruto. "You think he's really gonna be ok?" the owner asked Naruto, his voice was filled with worry. "Yep. He's an Uchiha, he'll definitely be ok."

_"Alright!"_ Sasuke thought as he walked away. _"I'll do it."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Party Time!


	4. What Hurts the Most

Hey people! Sorry it took me so long. Went out a lot and had like two parties for my th birthday. Anyways…

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 4: What Hurts the Most  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke came home feeling full, a little too full that he felt like throwing up. Sasuke went over to his bed and sat down and took a deep breath. _"I can do it."_ He looked over the clock, it was 10:00 p.m. _"She's still awake." _He grabbed his phone and started dialing. A few moments, he heard her voice.

"Hello, Haruno Residence."  
No answer.  
"Hello?" she said again.  
Nothing still but she stayed on the line.  
Sasuke was frozen, all he can do was breathe.  
Sakura could hear his heavy breathing.  
"Who is this?" she asked.  
_"Damn it Sasuke, say something!"  
_He moved his mouth but no words came out, Sakura started to think.  
"S…Sasuke?"  
Sasuke panicked and hung up.

He put his face to his pillow. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" he screamed as he punched his mattress. After a few more cusses and insults to himself, he fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up but he didn't want to get out of bed. He felt like shit after that night, he said that he was going to tell her how he felt but now he was truly a coward. He looked over at the clock, it was already 12:15 p.m. _"Wonderful."_ He sat up and rubbed his eyes then walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

After his shower, he went out the door to go for a walk, he needed to clear his mind. He walked around his little town for awhile, he looked around and saw how happy all of the people were. Sasuke knew that he was the only person in the town who felt like crap. After a few moments of walking, he saw a pink-haired girl buying fruits. "Thanks you Sir." she said as he handed her an apple. Sakura accidentally dropped it and it rolled over to a frozen Sasuke. "Oops." she turned around and froze. Sasuke picked up the apple and walked over to Sakura and handed it over to her. "T-Thank you." she said. Sasuke didn't say anything. "Um, later Sasuke." she said as she turned to walk away. Sasuke finally opened his mouth. "S-Sakura…" She turned around and smiled. _"…Wow."_ he thought once he saw her smile. "Do you want to walk me home Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and went beside her.

A few minutes passed, they walked in silence and it was agonizing to the both of them. _"This is your chance Sasuke!"_ he reminded himself. "Sakura." he said breaking the silence. She turned over her head and looked at him. "I…I…I…" _"Crap!"_ "I…I…Do you want me to hold your bags?" _"Nice."_ Sakura smiled. "It's ok Sasuke." Sasuke grabbed them anyway from her hand. "I insist." he said as his skin came into contact with hers, it sent a chill down his spine. They kept walking in silence until Sakura finally said something. "Did you call me last night?" Sasuke froze. _"Just tell her you dumbass!"_ He looked over to her. "Yeah." "Oh, so what's up then? Is there something that you want to tell me?" she asked. "Um, I wanted to tell that I…I lov…" they both stopped walking. "I…lov…I love ramen now! I thought that you might want to know that." Sakura looked at him with confusion. "Ok…that's nice, good for you." _"Bravo."_ "Wait Sakura! I mea-" "We're here." she interrupted, they were already at the Haruno door. "Thanks for walking me home Sasuke." Sasuke sighed. "Anytime." He gave her the bags and she opened the door. She looked over at him and smiled as she closed her door. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you Sakura." he said to the door as he clenched his fists.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was already dark and Sasuke was still walking around the town. He went over to a big tree in town and jumped all the way to the nearest branch. _"The perfect opportunity and I blew it."_ he thought to himself. He took out one of his kunais and looked at its sharp point. It took him a few moments to think then he took a deep breath. _"At least I'll feel a different kind of pain."_ he thought. He then brought the kunai up and stabbed his side. "AAAHHHH!" he scremed in pain. He took the kunai out and blood started to pour. Sasuke started to feel light-headed, his eyes started to close. "Sakura..." he whispered. Finally, after a few seconds, he dozed to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.5 will come really soon, I guarantee because it'll be pretty short.


	5. I Found You

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 5: I Found You  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto screamed as he banged on the Haruno door. A sleepy Sakura opened the door wearing a pink robe. "What is it Naruto? It's almost midnight." she said with a yawn. "It's, it's- just hurry! Get dressed and follow me!" Sakura could see the panic in his blue eyes, she instantly ran to her room and got dressed then jumped out the window. "Hey wait Sakura! You don't even know where it is!" Naruto then went after Sakura and went in front of her. "This way!" he said, he turned and Sakura followed. They then reached a tree, Naruto and Sakura stood before it. Sakura saw blood dripping and gasped. "Over there!" Naruto said and pointed towards a body lying on one of the branches. Sakura's eyes widened, she knew who it was instantly.

With Naruto carrying Sasuke's body, they both went to Sasuke's place. Sakura opened the door and Naruto placed him on his bed. "Naruto you should leave, it's late." Sakura said and Naruto looked over to her with a worried face. "Are you sure? Shouldn't we call Kakashi or something?" Sakura walked over to Sasuke and looked at the wound. "I can take care of it, the wound is not that bad." she said as she stroked her fingers along Sasuke's cheek. Naruto then walked to the door and looked back at her. He stood still and stared at Sakura and for some reason, he knew that it was going to be alright. With that feeling, he left Sakura alone with Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.6 is coming pretty soon!


	6. Be Mine

Two chapters updated on the same day. Heh heh heh. I stay up late. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 6: Be Mine  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------

A groan came out of his mouth, the pain was terrible. _"Something like this can't kill me, I'm an Uchiha."_ he thought to himself. He put his hand to his side, he realized that his wound was bandaged and he could also feel a wet towel on his forehead. The weirdest part however was that he could feel something warm beside him and a part of it was on his chest. He moved his hand towards his chest and felt a hand, he squeezed it. Sasuke then turned his head, the scent was like cherry blossoms. _"Sakura…"_ He then opened his eyes and saw who was beside him. "Sakura!" he screamed with a surprised tone as he sat up against the wall with the towel falling to his side.

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes, she looked at Sasuke and smiled. "You're ok, thank goodness." she said as she rubbed her eyes. Sasuke was still in shock. "W-What are you doing here?" he asked. Sakura sat up in front of Sasuke. "Me and Naruto found you bleeding and with a kunai in your hand." she paused then continued. "Did you…stab yourself?" Sasuke didn't say anything, he looked deep into Sakura's eyes and he can see that she was worried. "Yes." he finally replied. "Why did you do that? Do you know how worried me and Naruto were?" Sasuke looked away from her. "I was a coward so I stabbed myself." Sakura was shocked by his answer. "You? A coward? Yeah right! Why were you a coward then?" she asked. Sasuke looked back at her, he knew that he had to say it now. "I was a coward because I couldn't tell you that I love you." he finally said.

Silence went across the two of them. Sakura's face had no expression. "Sakura?" Sasuke said, breaking the silence. She was frozen, completely shocked by Sasuke's words. "Sasuke…I…I'm sorry. I just…don't know anymore." she said. Sasuke was crushed by these words, this is what he gets for taking to long in returning her feelings, now it's all over. "Sasuke?" she said with a worried voice. Sasuke gave no answer, his fists were clenching, he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't control it. "Sasuke?" she said again. Sasuke then instantly pinned Sakura against his bed, his hands holding her down by her wrists, he then placed his lips against hers.

Sakura was once again in complete shock. First a confession now a kiss? This kiss however felt right to her but she had to stop it. Sakura pushed Sasuke away then sat up. He was shocked as well by his own actions. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Sakura got up and walked towards the door, Sasuke didn't watch her go because he was looking straight ahead, still in shock. "Goodnight Sasuke." she said then left. Sasuke let gravity take control of his body as he place his head against his pillow carelessly while Sakura leaned against Sasuke's door outside, with her fingers against her lips and tears coming down her cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.7 coming really soon!


	7. Complete

Welcome to Ch.7, the **final** chapter. I don't really like the idea of making a story with a lot of chapters because it seems like I have nothing else to do, unless I just want to make more that is. Besides, this is the farthest my brain power can go.

If you don't like cheesy-ness or OOC-ness, don't read. You've been warned, don't come bitching to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 7: Complete  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------

_One week later_

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha. He hadn't seen Sakura for about a week now and it was driving him mad. Sasuke was looking down, he didn't care where he was going but then in an instant, he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "Ugh." he complained. He slowly got up and wiped the dirt off his pants. "I'm sorry." he apologized as he held his hand out. When his vision was more clear, he realized that the person who he bumped into was Ino. "Oh, it's just you." he said. Ino grabbed Sasuke's hand and wiped the dirt off her skirt. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "Nothing, I just thought that you were some old lady." he replied. "Old lady? That sharingan really screwed up your vision." she said with a smirk on her face. Ino's smirk however disappeared and she started to look at Sasuke more seriously. "What did you do to Sakura?" she finally asked. Sasuke looked at Ino, he knew that Sakura told her what happened, they were best friends after all. "Where is she?" Sasuke asked. Ino's smirk appeared again. "Like I'm going to tell you." Sasuke went closer to Ino and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where is she?" he asked again, his tone was more serious this time. Ino can see the desperation in his eyes. "She's at the bridge." she revealed. Sasuke let go of her. "Thanks." He ran along the path to the bridge and turned his head towards Ino. "Good luck with Shikamaru!" he screamed as he ran, then he turned his head back. "Wait! How you do you know that? Come back here you damn Uchiha! Don't tell anybody! Hey!" Ino screamed back with much frustration. Sasuke however couldn't hear her anymore for he was already far away.

Sasuke finally reached the bridge and saw Sakura, her eyes looking up at the sky. Sasuke's heart began to beat faster, he took a step towards her and his heart went even more faster. _"Relax. Go." _he thought. He then started to walk towards her in his relaxed, brave, and cool stature but Sakura turned and started to walk off the bridge, away from Sasuke. She was going to leave without even speaking to him and Sasuke wasn't going to let that happen, he ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Sakura!" he said as her turned her to face him. Sakura's eyes widened, she didn't feel like seeing Sasuke so soon. "I haven't seen you for a week, you've been avoiding me." Sasuke said in a cool tone, he was trying to act like his usual self. Sakura turned her head, she didn't want to look at him. "I was…just thinking." she said quietly. Sasuke sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I understand how you feel but please don't let this affect our friendship. I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you in my life at all." he said. Sakura chuckled. "You don't sound like yourself Sasuke." she said. "I haven't felt like myself lately." he replied. Sakura took Sasuke's hands and put them down. "I don't think that our relationship can go back to the way it used to be." she said with her head down. "Sakura…" Sasuke started, but before he can finish, Sakura turned and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was already night-time and Sasuke didn't feel like being outside anymore. He was walking towards his place in peace but then he heard a familiar laugh, followed by another laugh, much softer. He looked in the voices' direction and saw Naruto and Hinata, hand in hand laughing happily. Naruto kept turning his head as he laughed and eventually saw Sasuke, and with Hinata holding his hand, he walked towards him. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted. Sasuke looked at the both of them and showed them a smirk, he turned to Hinata. "Has Naruto been annoying you?" he asked. "Oh no, he's just energetic." she replied with her soft and innocent voice. "Hm. I can't understand why you like him." Sasuke said. "Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Naruto said in an angry tone but Sasuke just replied with a "Hmph." and a smirk on his face. Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, why don't you order us some ramen? I need to talk to Sasuke." he said to her. Hinata looked at Naruto for a moment then obeyed, she walked towards a ramen stand and sat down. "You even have your girlfriend eat ramen with you? Pitiful." said Sasuke. Naruto turned to face him. "Hey! She likes ramen too!" he replied. Naruto then went silent for awhile but began to speak again. "What's going on between you and Sakura? What happened that night?" Sasuke turned his head and looked away from Naruto. "Nothing happened." Naruto looked puzzled, he knew by that tone that something did happen but Sasuke didn't want to talk about it just yet. "Ok then." Naruto said, he didn't want to pressure his best friend. "I'm going to eat now! Hehe, ramen! See ya Sasuke!" he said then ran towards the stand and joined Hinata. He stopped though when he was almost there and turned around to face Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! Don't give up!" he yelled with a smile then went over to the stand and sat down beside Hinata.  
Sasuke chuckled and started to walk again back home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke got home, he instantly placed himself on his bed. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally, he needed some rest. _"I guess I'll take a shower first."_ he thought. He sat up and took off his shirt and his bandages and after that he stood up and walked to his bathroom. Mid-way there, he heard a knock on his door and he stopped walking. He looked over at the door separating him from this person. _"Damn it, I don't feel like being disturbed."_ he complained in his head. The knocking got louder and harder, it looked like his door was going to break down. "I'm busy! Go away!" Sasuke screamed. The knocking continued however, this person wasn't going to give up so easily. Sasuke's teeth started to grind against each other, he was getting frustrated and he didn't want to deal with this. The knocking got louder and this really pissed off Sasuke. He walked to the door, grabbed the knob and turned it, he now felt like kicking some ass. "I swear I'm going to-" he stopped talking as he opened the door because right in front of him stood Sakura.

"S…Sakura?" said a very confused Sasuke. Sakura's face was red from exhaustion, and she was looking at Sasuke's bare chest which he soon noticed. "Oh um-" but before he could finish, Sakura opened her mouth. "Can I come in?" she asked. Sasuke nodded then moved to the side allowing Sakura to enter. Once she went in, she just stopped and stood there, silent. Sasuke walked over to her. "W…What is it?" he asked. Sakura turned to face Sasuke then started. "Sasuke, I don't think that our relationship could go back to the way it used to be." Sasuke remained silent as she spoke and he nodded in agreement to her statement. "So I came here to tell you that I don't like you." she said. Sasuke couldn't believe this, Sakura coming here to break his heart even more, he knew this but he didn't want to her it. "I don't like you." she said again. _"What the fuck? Must you hurt me more Sakura?" _he thought, this was totally crushing him, he wanted her to stop and just leave. "I don't like you Sasuke." she said again. _"Just shut up already!"_ His heart was dead now, he couldn't take it anymore. "Sakura…please." he said. Sakura ignored him though and continued. "I don't like you." she said again. "I **love **you."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he thought that this was all a dream. "I…I thought that you didn't like me, I heard you say that to Ino." Sasuke said. "She asked me if I liked anyone, not if I loved anyone. I've also been confused lately but now I've realized how much you really mean to me Sasuke." she finally said. Sakura then took a couple steps towards Sasuke and put her arms around his neck, she then smiled and pulled him down so that his lips could meet hers.

Sasuke was in complete shock. The way her lips were against his was like paradise, it was way different from their first kiss. Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's waist and pulled her closer to him, their bodies were against each other's now while they kissed. Sakura let Sasuke's lips go and rested her hands on his cheeks. "I'm sorry for hurting you…I love you." she said. Sasuke chuckled. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked then kissed her again. Sakura moved her hands and gripped Sasuke's hair, her love for him when she was twelve was nothing compared to her love for him now. Also, she now knew how much he loved her and this made her so happy. Sasuke broke the kiss and let go of her. "Why don't you sit down and have a drink or something, I'm going to shower first." he said. Sasuke kissed her on the forehead then turned towards the bathroom, but Sakura grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at her, she was red again. "I feel like taking a shower too." she said with a smile. Sasuke smiled too, he took her hand and they both went together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The rest is up to you! Use your imagination, hehe.

Well I'm going on a vacation for 2 weeks now! (not telling you where) When I'm back, I _might _write another fanfic. If I do though, it's going to be either a continuation of my previous fanfic based on Ichigo/Rukia (Bleach) called "Never Leave You" (it'll contain lemon though), or I'll write a new one based on Arima/Miyazawa from _Kare Kano_.

If I don't, then…Until next time!

**bee.li**


End file.
